Chapter 381
Chapter 381 is called "Fired". Cover Volume: 40 Pg.: 67 Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol. 17: 'Turn Yourselves In!!' Short Summary The rest of the Straw Hats set foot on Enies Lobby. Nami's Perfect Clima-Tact's power is revealed, and the Straw Hats hurry to catch up with Luffy. Meanwhile Luffy fights soldiers, and notice that his crew is here. Back in the scene, Paulie tells Zoro that if he ever meets Lucci, Kaku, or Kalifa, to tell them they are fired. Long Summary The chapter starts with one of the World Government agents recognizing Zoro as one of Luffy's underlings. Sanji laughs, saying Zoro is an underling. Zoro remarks that it is better than being nameless pirate A. Sanji gets angry, prompting Zoro to call him pirate B instead. Sanji retorts that if he got a bounty it would be twice that of Zoro's. Sogeking tells them to stop fighting and Chopper tells him not to mind them. At that moment, an agent noticing Usopp and Chopper and identifying them as the criminals from the train. Government agents aim bazooka launchers at Rocket Man. Sanji tells them not to as Nami is still inside. Sogeking is sent reeling during the commotion, causing his mask to fall off. Usopp quickly grabs his mask and puts it back on, quickly responding to Chopper that he is fine after the latter asked if he was ok. The agents then cease fire as Kokoro, Gonbe, and Chimney are standing in front of them and they don't want to shoot civilians. They lie and say that the pirates forced them to take them to Enies Lobby. One of the Franky Family asks if there could be a hostage more drunk than Kokoro. After realizing they had almost shot hostages, a Marine comments on how shameless the Strawhats are. One of them then notices something odd about the smoke still billowing from Rocket Man's funnel. It is just hovering in the air rather than rising. It turns out to be a cloud made by Nami under cover of smoke. Sanji is happy to see Nami is safe. Nami comments on how amazing her new Clima-Tact is in comparison with the old one. She then uses the Thunderbolt Tempo, forcing her to jump out of the way. Nami then hits Usopp on the head, angry that the weapon hurts both friend and foe. Chopper was confused as to why Nami hit Sogeking, she said to call it a hunch. Sogeking said it was her fault for using it so recklessly and that "Usopp" never designed it to be used like that. He then remarks how powerful it is, as it took out several agents. Unfortunately, Zoro and Sanji were hit in the blast as well, and Zoro yells at Nami, saying she hit them too. Sanji said it reminded him of when they first met. Nami told Usopp to apologize, and Usopp said she should be the one to apologize. The Franky Family is surprised by Nami's power, calling her one of the Strawhats' main fighters. Zoro asks where Luffy could be, Nami replies that she is not sure, as the island is rather large. While thinking of the best place to start, there is an explosion on a rooftop, and everyone in unison suggests starting there. The scene changes to the center island of Enies Lobby, where Luffy is fighting hordes of Marines and government agents, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. After using Gomu Gomu no Spear on an agent,he jumps into a tree. In the tree, Luffy comments on how annoying and unending the soldiers are. Luffy then notices that the soldiers are moving away, wondering if they were leaving. It turns out that half of the troops were going to the front gate to deal with the intruders there. Luffy gets excited, hearing that his friends have arrived, saying how things should be fun now. A Marine then fires a bazooka at the tree. Luffy escapes by running on the roof of a building, causing someone to tell the Marine he missed. Back at the front gate, the Hou no Banken Butai had arrived. Nami and Usopp are scared, while Zoro, Sanji and Chopper stand their ground. Pauly then calls out to them, arriving on Sodom, yells for them to get on. Nami and Usopp are happy to be saved. Pauly then tells them to remember why they are there and that they are not where they should be. Sanji realizes he is right, as fighting everyone there would keep them there until sunset. Pauly throws ropes to all of them, telling them they are charging forward. Marines and agents move aside as the king bull charges through them. Gomorrah follows behind with the Franky Family. Atop Rocket Man Kokoro cheers them on. The Hou no Banken Butai then try to board the king bulls. Pauly tells Sanji to hold the ropes and to give a message to Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa: You're fired. Zoro smiles, saying of course they will. Pauly then dispatches the dogs with a Half Knot Air Drive. The agents are angry that the dogs were defeated, and sent more after them. Peeply Lulu, Pauly, and Tilestone jump off and dealt with them quite easily. An agent is shocked to see how easily the dogs were defeated. Pauly tells the Strawhats and Franky Family to leave the agents to them. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Zoro **Nami **Usopp as Sogeking **Sanji **Chopper *Shift Station **Kokoro **Chimney **Gonbe *Franky Family **Zambai **Sodom and Gomorrah *Galley-La Company **Paulie **Peeply Lulu **Tilestone *Enies Lobby **Houbantai Anime Episode Episode 268 Site Navigation it:Capitolo 381